It's A Good Thing we Missed our Moment
by DestinedFourGreatness
Summary: A multi-chapter story that will look into what might have happened if Shawn and Juliet hadn't missed all those moments.
1. Chapter 1

Shawn lay in bed next to his girlfriend of over a year, thinking about how long it had taken them to get to this point. Wondering about all the moments they missed and all the time they could've had together if one of them had made a move. But as he looked over at this perfect girl beside him he couldn't help but think about how well it had all worked out. He vaguely remembered something his father had told him years ago that related to his train of thought

The two Spencer men had been sitting together in an old car in their old highschool, and he had been questioning some decisions he made as a kid, though he later realized that's not what he was talking about at all.

"_I just keep wondering. Like, what if I'd made a different choice? Y'know like on a particular night, in one of these moments. Who would I be now?_

_Well, I suspect that you wouldn't be you."_

I suddenly dawned on him that maybe the same logic applied to all the moments he had missed with Jules. He thought about all the times he could have made a move on her, could have kissed her and wrapped her up in his arms, could have saved her from that god forsaken clock tower like he wanted to, could have finished one of his romantic speeches, anything that would have moved them forward. But as he lay there, the girl of his dreams wrapped in his arms he couldn't think of a better outcome. So he was glad he missed those moments, because if he hadn't he wouldn't have wound up where he was.

With that final thought in his head he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

He swaggered into the SBPD in his bounty hunter outfit in search of his favorite blond detective. He saw her standing by her desk, she looked perfect, she hadn't quite found her footing in the department yet, she looked and in fact was substantially younger than the other detectives on the force, and she tried to compensate for the age difference by dressing older than she was. Her hair was tucked into a tight bun and she looked more responsible than she should have been, and there was a small glint of disappointment in her eyes that you could only see if you really looked. That was one thing, quite probably the only thing, Shawn didn't like about the beautiful girl in front of him, she took every slip up incredibly hard, where all everyone else saw was that ultimately they had won. If he took his mistakes as hard as she took hers he wouldn't be able to get out of bed in the morning.

His mind wandering back to how strong she was trying to look, he realized that there was something about Juliet that made him want to be more mature, be someone she could depend on, someone who could drive her to the airport, or help her move. He made a mental note to save that sentiment for future use. Right now it was time for immature Shawn to shine, cause if you took the time to really look into the junior detectives eyes you could tell that is just what she needs. He took a deep breath and headed towards her desk. She turned when she saw him out of the corner of her eye.

"Shawn. Look I really screwed up today and I just wanted to thank you for being there for me it really meant a lot."

He couldn't help himself he looked down at his shoes trying to get a handle on the situation before reaching out to pat her on the shoulder, and his friendly pat turned into a lingering touch and his innocent "That's what friends are for" caused him to stutter one too many times. She lifted her gaze to meet his with an understated "Yeah, well it's been a long day" but he couldn't leave it like that she clearly didn't feel any better yet so with a quick rack of his brain for an elaborate speech he settled on a simple "I guess you have to get home to feed your parrot"

A little spark crossed into her eyes and with a half of a giggle she muttered "Shawn I don't have a parrot" He didn't know what he was thinking, he couldn't stop he should have let her go home but he leaned in with an awkward "Well in that case…"

"Shawn what are you doing?" He knew it was coming but that didn't make it any less disappointing.

He said nothing but they both knew that wasn't true and she called him on it. In an effort to reiterate that he wasn't doing exactly what he was in fact doing he uttered the first lie that came to mind.

"I call it, very close talking." He kicked himself mentally. He desperately wanted their close talking to get a little bit closer, but he didn't want to push her into something especially after the day she had had. So he stood there a millimeter away from the only thing he wanted, ready with a quip or a joke to let them both escape this situation with limited awkwardness. Then her heard her whisper just barely loud enough to hear "You're not close enough." He was about to ask her to clarify what she said but before he could utter a word he felt her lips press against his. He quickly recovered from the initial shock and kissed her back…

The next morning he woke up alone in his bed unsure if whether or not last night had been real. He grabbed his cell phone and noticed a missed call from the chief. After listening to her message he called Gus and told him to meet him at the police station. After the briefing and an appropriate amount of "Gus don't be a…" statements Shawn went in search of Juliet who had missed the meeting. After seeing that her things were at her desk but noticing a lack of the pretty blond he went to talk to McNab.

"Hey Buzz have you seen Juliet?" The man looked up from his paperwork "She headed towards interrogation a little while ago." With a quick nod and a thank you e headed towards interrogation to find her. He opened the door to the room and saw Juliet sitting with her head face down on the table. He entered and closed the door behind him, she glanced up at him for a moment and then slammed her head back down against the table, a look of worry flashed across Shawn's face. He pulled out a chair and sat down across from him but before he could say anything Juliet jumped in.

"Look Shawn last night was a mistake, I appreciate your help with the case and last night was fun but I'm barely standing on my own two feet here and you're immature and irresponsible and it's too much to deal with in my life right now. I'm sorry" She stood and walked out the door with a sigh. Shawn turned and looked at the closed door, misery weighing heavily on his features. He sulked out of the station noting that Juliet's things were now missing from her desk. He walked out of the police station towards his motorcycle and took off towards the Psych office.

When Gus came in the next day, Shawn's stuff was gone, there was a check on his desk for more money than he was due from his old friend and a letter addressed to Juliet. He sighed deeply, and silently wondered when he would see Shawn again. With a shake of his head he grabbed the letter and the keys to the blueberry and headed towards the precinct.

Juliet stared down at the envelope that Gus had just dropped off. She slipped a finger under the flap and tore it open. She unfolded the paper and read…

_Juliet,_

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I'm immature, I'm trying to change I really am._

_But you deserve better than me and maybe someday I could be the kind of guy you need but I can't ask you to wait that long._

_And don't sell yourself short you're an incredible detective._

_Yours Always_

_-Shawn_

A few tears landed on the paper while across town a couple of tears crashed onto the open road as Shawn Spencer headed towards anywhere but Santa Barbara.

Shawn woke with a start and looked around. Jules lazily opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked, voice laden with concern.

He smiled "Nothing, everything is pretty much perfect." He laid back down, his girlfriend curled comfortably into his chest. He kissed the top of her head and whispered "Scratch that, everything is completely perfect." Jules smiled into his chest and drifted off to sleep quickly followed by her boyfriend.

If you have suggestions for other missed moments let me know, let me know what you think or don't, it's up to you.


End file.
